


Just To Watch It Glow

by GreenOnyx



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Freakytits - Freeform, Porn trifle, Vera talks to kath, strap on, vera wonders about joan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenOnyx/pseuds/GreenOnyx
Summary: Vera misses Joan. She isn't sure whether it's really Joan she distrusts or herself. She tries to find out.
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Vera Bennett, Vera Bennet/Kath Maxwell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Just To Watch It Glow

\--Governor Ferguson's House---The Past---

Vera's legs were wrapped around Joan. The older woman was on top of her. The toy Joan was wearing was deep inside of Vera. But it didn't feel like a toy. It felt like Joan. As the taller woman cradled Vera In her arms, she also fucked her deep and slow. She would occasionally whisper things. Mean things. Nasty things. Lovely things. The Joan cupped Vera's face and pressed her thumb between Vera's lips. Vera sucked it passionately.

"That's it, Vera. I want to feel you. I want to be inside of you everywhere" Joan was possessive and commanding in bed. She spoke to Vera like she was simultaneously some empty headed bimbo, and the most precious thing in the world. Joan pulled her hand away and leaned down close to Vera, nuzzling her hair and fucking her harder. Vera moaned and scratched at Joan's back. "I'm going to fuck you until you scream my name. You're mine"

"I'm yours" Vera moaned.

"All mine. My pretty little Vera. My pretty deputy who can't seem to keep her legs closed around me"

"Fuck" Vera whined. She was so close. She didn't want it to be over. It was so good.

"I bet you'd love to get your tongue up me wouldn't you" Joan sneers, still pounding into Vera and holding her close.

"Yes! Oh god yes I would. Oh please, Joan!" Vera came with a short shout. Her orgasms with Joan were better than they'd been in any other relationship. Better than they were alone even. The sex was that much more connected, that much more loaded with desire, that much more... right.

\----Prisoner Ferguson's Cell----The Present---

Vera knew better than to be here. She knew better than to try to confront Joan when Joan was so clearly intent on maintaining this pretense. It wasn't the first time Joan had refused to allow her to help. But again, as she opened the door to the cell, she was hit with the impression that she wasn't looking at Joan. The intimidating beauty was the same. The long graceful lines of her body were the same. But her bearing, her posture, her expressions... all so irreconcilably different from Joan Ferguson's. Kath looked up from her position on the bed. She looked as uncertain as she had ever since she woke up in hospital.

"Yes" Kath hesitates nervously before saying "Miss Bennet"

"I see you're still alive"

"I'm sorry if that disappoints you" Kath looks at the floor as she says it and her voice is so full of defeat that it tugs unexpectedly on Vera's heartstrings.

"Don't say that" Vera says in a pained whisper. She closes the cell door and steps closer "You know I never wanted you dead. I couldn't always deal with your choices, but I never wanted you dead"

"The way you talk to me... It's at odds with so much..."

"At odds with what?"

"Everything" Joan looked up at her with such morose, desperate confusion "It's at odds with itself. I can't seem to determine how you feel about me. You hate, that's clear, but it doesn't seem to be the whole story. You speak to me like we were close..."

"Yes. You could say that."

"How close? Because I don't... I can't sort out the specifics but I..." Kath looks into Vera's eyes and their intensity makes Vera's stomach swoop "looking at you gives me this feeling like you're someone I know very well. Someone I..." she seems embarrassed that she's chosen to ask this, and she trails off.

"Someone you loved" Vera says. It's half answer, half question.

"Yes" Kath looks at her again "am I wrong?"

"You never said as much" Vera's eyes are burning with tears and her vision is going blurry. She doesn't know how she'll play this off if this Kath Maxwell act really is an act. But there's some girlish need in her that con only be sated by Joan... some form of Joan... finally giving her the comfort she's needed for years. The memory of those soft hours spent together, the tangled limbs and blinding pleasure and how abruptly it all stopped. It obsesses Vera. She doesn't know what she came here for, but she just needs... something.

"That seems foolish of me"

"Does it?" Vera wipes her eyes and looks away. She knows she can't hide the display of emotion, but she doesn't have to give in to it completely.

"I don't remember what happened between us, but I know that I must have loved you very much. Because I still feel it. In spite of having no real memory of you or us or anything" Kath waves a hand absentmindedly through the air, gesturing at everything "when I look at you I get such a pang of longing" her hand was at her ribs, just under her heart. The same place Vera always ached when she thought of Joan.

Several things might have motivated Vera. Desire. Lust. Longing. Spite. A need to shake Joan out of her act. A need to comfort sweet vulnerable Kath. She wasn't sure of which one pushed her over the line. But she crossed the cell and bent to kiss the woman sitting on the bed, whoever the fuck she was. Kath didn't kiss like Joan. She was pliant and gentle. Vera cupped her face with both hands and pressed their bodies as close together as she could. Kath's hands were hesitant, but they found Vera's waist and held her. Those hands. Fuck. Vera missed those hands. She wanted them everywhere. She didn't care anymore, whether Joan was faking it or not. She just needed more of that touch. More of those hands. More of those lips. More of that tongue on her body. Her eagerness reflected in her kissing. Kath pulled away.

"I'm sorry" she said, sounding genuinely apologetic "it's just that this is very new for me... I-"

"Don't. You don't have to explain. I'm sorry. It... I have to go"

"No, please" Kath reached for her and caught her hand "please don't go, I- I don't want you to. This is so important to me, please" Vera can't help herself, she whips back around and hisses the question

"Then why didn't you stop them? Why didn't you open the door? Why didn't you save me?" The tears are flowing freely now. Kath looks shocked and bewildered.

"I don't remember" she sighs, defeat and a touch of boredom in her voice. It seems like that's all she ever has to say.

\----Governor Ferguson's House---The Past Again---

Vera kissed the soft skin on Joan's hips where the harness had marked it. She adored Joan's hips. She lingered there, kissing and stroking, squeezing and nipping.

"Is it your intent to tease me to death, Vera" Joan smiled at her from her place on the pillows

"Not all the way to death" Vera smirked. She ran a finger up Joan's slit, still teasing. Joan gasped and her stomach tightened and then relaxed.

"Vera" She said in a low, pleading voice.

Vera slowly dipped her tongue between slick folds and licked the older woman from her hole to her clit. Joan sighed in pleasure and relief. Vera licked and licked. The soft flesh on her tongue, the heat, the wet, the taste. This was so much fun she couldn't believe she'd never done it before Joan. Having a whole woman quivering panting because of a flick of the tongue. The power was almost as intoxicating as Joan's cunt. Vera sucked her lover's stiff clit into her mouth and pulled back just enough. Joan gasped her name. Vera held onto Joan's thighs and really took her time to savor the feeling of the hard, swollen, sensitive flesh between her lips. She sucked and licked and savored and breathed her hot breath over Joan's wet pussy. Joan always took longer than Vera did. Vera didn't mind. It let her indulge longer. Tonight though, Vera's jaw didn't get sore. It was a much shorter time than usual before Joan was tensing and sighing and tangling her fingers in Vera's hair. She came saying Vera's name again and again.


End file.
